Ouruboros
by Txramxsu
Summary: Su felicidad no era mas que un espejismo que tarde o temprano caería por el peso de sus pecados.


En cada vida has sido mi dulce agonía, la lujuria representada en un trastorno obsesivo a causa de tu partida. Te vas y regresas, afirmando mi promesa, me das cobijo entre tus brazos, curas mis cicatrices, pero no las desvaneces, pues son el recuerdo de la 105 veces que mi esfuerzo no ha sido suficiente.

Las tuercas giran a toda velocidad, la música me guía en este vals, sonrió con falsedad mientras siento como la oscuridad nos engulle, mi tobillo sangra a causa de las garras que buscan zambullirme en mi infierno personal y en las tinieblas, una maldición se pronuncia, me miras preocupada te digo que todo estará bien, aunque se que cuando se trata de _esto,_ no estoy diciendo más que falacias.

Uno, Dos la campana retumba en un son insistente en señal de que el tiempo se acabó.

Tres, Cuatro mi corazón late a toda velocidad, _algo está muy mal_

Cinco, Seis entrelazos mis dedos con los tuyos admirando como _el bandido se ha escapado de su capullo._

Siete, Ocho doy una respiración intentando calmar la sangre clamante de venganza que corre por mis venas.

Nueve, Diez llego la hora de correr.

Me balanceo en el abismo, tu eres mi compañera en este rompecabezas de final trágico. Detecto su voz maliciosa que manda un escalofrió por mi espalda en menos de un segundo mi cuerpo es proyectado hacia atrás, lo único que puedo escuchar es tu grito de guerra contra aquel monstruo que ha escrito su nombre en mi lista negra, exclamo tu nombre con desesperación se que tus oportunidades de ganar son casi nulas.

Me reincorporo entre los escombros, tu imagen me pone de pie y hace que vaya como un cohete, con cada paso escapa tu nombre de mis labios, errático ignoro los pedidos de auxilio a mi alrededor no puedo perder tiempo, no puedo _perderla de nuevo._ Pero cuando llego al punto de inicio, una sonrisa burlona me recibe con evidente regocijo.

"Es tarde, Meliodas" exclama con una alegría enfermiza, el instinto animal se libera y los demonios consumen su existencia, ese ser ha desaparecido bajo la intensidad de mi cólera.

"Meliodas" susurra en un tono decadente, la tomo entre mis brazos con una devoción desmedida como si temiera soltarla y que se desvaneciera, _lo peor es que se que mis miedos no son solo fantasías, esta es nuestra despedida._

Los dos somos conscientes de que no hay manera del tiempo regresar, esos felices días han llegado a su fecha de caducidad, es hora de que el _tiempo perfecto_ asista a su funeral.

"No llores, nos volveremos a encontrar"

Cuanta verdad hay tras esas ingenuas palabras, no alcanzas a percibir el grado de razón que tienes cuando exclamas tales cosas, otra persona lo vería como una barbaridad, pero _yo se_ mejor que nadie que esto se cumplirá.

Desapareces entre mis brazos, tienes una sonrisa que en otros tiempos me daría calma, pero justo ahora solo provoca que un sentimiento amargo me llene la mente.

Lagrimas escapan, surcan mis mejillas, mi pecho duele y con un grito de impotencia, la bestia se libera de sus ataduras haciendo que las sombras se dispersen ante la presencia oscura de su jefe, mi autocontrol se va a la basura con cada golpe que doy mi sombra se alarga y para cuando es de día, la ciudad conocida por sus brillantes colores se ha reducido a cenizas.

¿Este es mi objetivo de mi vida? ¿Acaso soy un genio en las artes de derramar las pesadillas, pero no cuidar a quien me dio una visión distinta? Me jacto de ser fuerte, sagaz, el héroe que nadie de este reino podrá superar, pero aun así solo soy un espectador sin capacidad de contradecir lo escrito en las estrellas, _sin la suficiente fortaleza_ para auxiliar tu alma del terrible destino que nos espera, en cada partida de este juego del que somos los protagonistas.

Seguro para esas deidades del _"ying-yang"_ que alardean de ser portadoras de la verdad absoluta, debe ser sumamente divertido ver al _mas grande villano_ comportarse como un desvalido, arrastrándose entre las sombras de un dolor profundo que ningún tipo de medicina podría curar.

Estoy roto, soy una persona que nunca podrá sanar del todo. No importa lo resplandeciente que luzca a la luz del día, en la penumbra solo soy un huérfano que busca el hogar que perdió hace mucho tiempo.

No pretendo ser un salvador ni un héroe, no merezco ese titulo cuando ni siquiera he sido capaz de proteger a la diosa que cambio mi destino. Solo llámame Meliodas, el pecado de la Ira de Dragon, el demonio que se envicio del mas grande pecado que una persona como el pudo haber cometido: Enamorarse de quien debía ser su enemigo.

Así que bienvenido a mi cuento de hadas, donde el caballero de brillante armadura pierde a su damisela por un embrujo, sin posibilidad de desviar tal conjuro.

Ven y admira mientras paseo por las calles de mi nuevo recinto, como recuerdo la ruptura de mis esperanzas y espero que la serpiente me devore para reiniciar el ciclo en que se ha convertido mi vida desde hace 3.000 años.


End file.
